forpfandomcom-20200223-history
Joe
NAME: Joseph "The Bighorner Bull" Mills SPECIES: Human RACE: Caucasian, Polynesian (descendant) GENDER: Male AGE: 55 (Born 2222) S.P.E.C.I.A.L. (40 POINTS TO DISTRIBUTE): S7,P4,E7,C5,I6,A4,L5 FACTION/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: NCR (formerly). SEGMENT IN FACTION/GROUP: Veteran NCR Trooper and Ranger (formerly) WEAPON PREFERENCE: Guns, melee, unarmed, improvised. Hunting bow and arrows. .45 auto-pistol. A deatclaw's talon w/ leather wrapped around the base for grip, used as a large knife. Wooden mace with gecko teeth embedded in the head. Will use whatever's available. AUGMENTATIONS: None SKILLS: NCR Ranger training. Skilled melee combatant with survival and hunting experience. Capable mechanic and repairman. BIRTH PLACE: Isolated Village of Tribals descendant from Polynesian refugees. OCCUPATION: Wanderer, prospector, hunter, handyman HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Joseph's native tribe resided in an isolated village close to the California Mojave area. Due to NCR annexation the traditions of his tribe dwindled with the passing years. And, slowly, those who called the village home would fall into poverty and addiction. As a young man Joseph enlisted in the NCR military. After serving as a trooper for several years he would be invited to, and join, the rangers. His active duty with the Rangers would last decades, bringing him to veteran status earning his black armor and Ranger Sequoia. It is in these years of service where he met his wife, a traveler at the time, and have his children. Eventually, Joseph retired and returned home with his family. But his home had fallen deeper than when he'd left. And as a result from all he'd seen and done while in the military, he too would fall into chem-abuse and addiction. As his children got older they would leave in search of better lives. Even his youngest son would follow in his footsteps and enlist in the military. But because of the sad state of the village, tensions were high and his son departed early and angrily. It would be years before his youngest would return home, and during a time of crisis. The village was attacked and destroyed by mercenaries, and in the chaos Joseph was separated from his family and forced to evacuate whoever he could. He would return to the ruins and search for others. There he found his wife's body, but not his son. Years have passed since then and the group of survivors he'd evacuated has gone their separate ways. Some dying, others leaving of their own accord. Now it is just him, wandering the wastes aimlessly. Still struggling with his addiction... And still searching for his family. FAMILY: Marylyn (Wife, deceased), Madelyn (eldest daughter), Jordan (elder son), Jonah aka J (youngest son) PERSONALITY: Calm, somewhat bitter, serious, Stoic, hardened, Will not ask others for help unless absolutely necessary. Good mood brings about a more playful, carefree side that was only ever seen by those closest to him. On rare occasions exhibits moderate junkie behavior. Explosive when pissed, though it takes a lot to get him there. HAIR/FACIAL HAIR: White, short and unkempt. Moustache w/ goatee. EYES: Dark Brown SKIN FEATURES: dark brown skin. Scarred, calloused hands. Various scars. BODY TYPE/HEIGHT: 6'2", strong heavy build but advanced in years. CLOTHING/ARMOUR: Faded canvas pants, dark brown boots, dark green shirt. Armor vest made from metal and gecko hides. Black duster. JEWELRY/ACCESSORIES: Dark grey scarf, sunglasses, steel wedding band. LIKES: Tinkering, mechanical work, companionship, resourcefulness, solitude. DISLIKES: Stupidity, loud obnoxious behavior, disrespectful behavior, helplessness, uselessness, chem abuse, gluttony, greed. FEARS: Blindness, crippling injury, deaths of his loved ones, succumbing further to his chem addiction. AMBITIONS: Finding his children, wherever they may be. Breaking free from his addiction completely. REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: All he cares about anymore. Category:Characters